Fuck Me Now, Love Me Later
by emme.jade
Summary: A series of related one-shots following Emily and Aaron's developing sexual relationship. Hotchniss smut. Written by request. Rated M for sexually explicit content. It starts with a two-shot and the rest are one-shots. Please R&R.
1. Rough Beginning

**Set after 3x02 - In Name and Blood**

* * *

Bringing her mug close to her face, Emily inhaled the fragrant steam from her tea. The warmth felt nice on her face, contrasting to the chill of her living room. Curled up on the couch, she drew indifferent patterns on the cold leather with her fingertips. An old film played on her TV, simply filling the silence. She paid no attention to it, caught up in her own thoughts. Fingering the stitches on her forehead, Emily closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. This time it had been a 2x4 piece of wood. She could add that to the list of things she'd been attacked with. Lucky for her, there was no pain outside of an annoying throb, but the ibuprofen she'd taken would cure that soon.

A sharp knock at the door drew her attention, causing her to jump. A quiet curse passed her lips as a few drops of hot tea splashed over she sides of her mug, stinging her hand. Setting her mug on the table, the pale brunette wiped her hand against her jeans before lifting her gun from the end table, eyeing the door wearily. Moving forward slowly, she kept her gun trained on the door, her bare feet landing against the wooden floor silently. She moved like a cat, silent, her body slinking smoothly towards the door. Another knock rapped against the wooden door, this time more urgent. Pressing her gun against the door, Emily inhaled slowly, shaking her silky black hair back from her face, before leaning forward, pressing her eye hesitantly against the peephole.

Frowning in confusion, the brunette opened the door slowly, holding her gun behind her back:

"Hotch?"

At the sound of her voice, Aaron Hotchner looked up, his brown eyes meeting hers. Frowning deeper, Emily's eyes searched the hallway behind him before stepping back, permitting his entrance.

"Prentiss... I-I'm sorry to bother you, but... I don't know. I needed to see you. To talk to you."

Clearly uncomfortable, Emily closed and locked the door behind him before tucking her gun into the back waistband of her pants. She could feel his eyes on her as she dead bolted the door:

"Do you want something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Maybe just a bottle of water." Running a hand through his hair, Hotch followed her to the kitchen where she pulled a bottle from her refrigerator and tossed it to him.

"You said you needed to talk to me?" Emily leaned against the counter, folding her arms over her chest. He moved forward slowly, stopping a few feet from her.

"What happened to your hand?" Nodding towards her red hand, he slowly reached for it, turning it over in his. His large calloused hands were a strong contrast to hers, small and soft.

"Hot tea. It's nothing." Offering him a small smile, Emily tried to pull her hand back, but he kept her there, gently letting the cold water bottle rest against her angry palm. Uncomfortable, the pale woman left her hand there.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Blushing, she straightened her red v-neck uncomfortably. His proximity made her nervous.

"I know sending you in there was the only way to save that woman, but... Emily, I've can't remember the last time I hated myself like that. I hate myself for putting you in danger like that. I'm sorry." His dark eyes searched hers for something, anything, but found nothing.

"It's part of the job. Don't worry about it." Shrugging, Emily pressed herself against the counter anxiously. "Maybe you should get back to Haley? I'm sure she's worried about you, Aaron."

He shook his head and laughed quietly:

"She's gone, Emily." His teeth grazed his bottom lip roughly before he looked up, his eyes meeting hers, "It's a long time coming. I knew she'd be gone when I came back. But that has nothing to do with this."

"Aaron..." the brunette woman's breathing hitched when she felt his hand on her hip.

"Put your gun on the counter, Emily." He moved closer, stopping only inches from her. He could see the rapid rise and fall of her chest, revealing the anxiety she was fighting to keep underneath her hard exterior.

"No. H-Hotch... why are you here? Go home to your wife." She refused to look at his face, keeping her eyes forward where they landed on his shoulder.

"I need you. She left because she knew that. Please put your gun on the counter." Slowly, his hand moved up her side and around the small of her back, hand closing around her gun.

"Aaron." One of her hands closed around the end of her gun, pulling it from his grasp. The other rested against his chest.

"Tell me you want me to stop." Carefully, his hand hooked underneath her chin pulled her face upwards, just far enough for him to press his lips against her forehead, inches from her injury.

"It doesn't matter what I want. You're married. Go home to your wife." Her response surprised even herself.

"I won't be for long. It does matter what you want. Answer me, Prentiss." His hand tucked a few strands of silky hair behind her ear and watched her, his eyes searching her face.

"I don't know what I want." Quiet, Emily's voice was only barely audible. His thumb stroked her cheek gently.

With her admission, Emily looked up, meeting Aaron's eyes for the first time. Swallowing hard, she timidly sat her gun down on the counter and slid it away. Taking the sign in good faith, Aaron brought both hands up to her face, cradling her softly, and pressed his lips against hers. His lips were dry against hers, soft and warm. She was stiff underneath him, reminding him of her uncertainty. Kissing her gently, his hands covered hers, bringing them to rest on his shoulders. Her movements were mechanic.

"Do you want me to stop?" His breath hot against her ear, Aaron pulled her against him, one of his hands sliding down her side and underneath her shirt, griping the cold skin of her waist. His hand against her bare skin kick started her heart.

"No." Mumbling against his lips, Emily slid her hand around to the back of his head and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He smiled against her and took the opportunity of her opened mouth to engage her tongue. Pressing himself as close to her as possible, Aaron moved his hand gently along her bare side. A soft sound of approval came from Emily as her hands pushed his suit jacket back off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Pulling her tight against his chest, Aaron lifted her up, sitting her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his back, pulling her into him and fumbling with the buttons of her shirt. His hand holding her neck, he reclaimed her mouth, more roughly this time. Working her way down his shirt, Emily pulled away just briefly, gasping for breath. He kissed her roughly, one hand fisted in her long silky hair.

After a moment, Aaron pulled away, staring down at her. Her lips were swollen and red. Seeing a light pink blush spreading across her face and chest, he watched the rapid and uneven rise and fall of her chest. Meeting her eyes again, he slid her top up slowly, watching her carefully for any sign of pause.

"I'm okay." Sensing his hesitation, Emily offered him a small smile and pushed his shirt back off his shoulders, her fingertips ghosting over his bare chest. She raised her arms over head and he stripped her of her shirt, exposing the simple black bra she wore and her pale scarred abdomen. She intoxicated him, filled him with a level of desire he'd never felt before.

"E-Emily..." Pulling her off of the counter, he claimed her lips again and undid her bra in a quick rough motion. His sudden forcefulness startled her, causing her to falter, but she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, bringing him as close to her as he could. "I- I have every intention of pleasing you until you can't remember your own name. B-but, right now-"

She cut him off, her lips crushing against his. She knew he needed this as much as she wanted it. She understood what he needed:

"I know. Do it. It's okay." As soon as the words left her lips, Aaron kissed her violently before pushing her onto her knees. Her hands fumbled with his slacks, forcing them to his ankles. Looking up at her boss, Emily hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, freeing his cock. Already hard, his cock sprang forward, inches from her face. She knew he needed to take her and didn't waist time with any of the "seduction" tactics she normally employed. Her fingers around the base of his cock, she wrapped her lips around him and took him in her mouth, sucking gently. He groaned from above, his hand tangling in her hair and urging her forward. Moving her mouth on his cock, Emily sucked him deeper each time, forcing herself to relax when his head neared the back of her throat.

As mind-blowingly incredible as her mouth felt around his cock, he needed more. One hand still fisted in her hair, he brought his other hand to rest on the side of her head, stilling her. He held her eyes in his as he bucked his hips forward, filling her mouth. Stilling, Emily remained perfectly still, only her tongue moving, sliding around his cock when he thrusted into her mouth. His assault on her mouth was brutal, his cock entering her throat with every hard thrust. A groan escaped his mouth and he let his head fall back, never slowing his thrusts. Suddenly his cock disappeared from her mouth and she was pulled upward roughly. Her eyes met his and a quiet understanding passed between them. He turned her around quickly, one calloused hand pressing her chest against the cold counter and the other pulling her ass outward. Hands disappearing briefly, she felt her jeans and panties jerked down her long legs in a quick motion. He slipped them off of her ankles and kicked her legs apart, careful not to hurt her.

She'd never been extraordinarily fond of this level of submissiveness, but she trusted him. He wouldn't hurt her and he needed this from her.

"You're beautiful." He spoke quietly, his tongue sliding along her spine slowly, causing her to shiver.

"Th-thank you." She felt exposed in her position, making the compliment difficult to accept. Suddenly feeling his hands cupping her exposed sex, Emily gasped quietly, stiffening briefly. His hand pressed against her briefly before he slipped one finger into her tight pussy, lubricated by her wetness. Shuddering at the feeling, Emily spread her legs wider and whimpered. She frowned at the departure of his finger, but only had half a second to breathe before he thrust his entire cock deep into her.

"Fuck!" The sudden feeling caused her to cry out, a mixture of pain and pleasure flooding her body. He was bigger than she'd originally thought, not just in length, but in girth as well. Pausing for a moment, Aaron pulled her arms behind her back and held her wrists together before pulling back and slamming back into her. She gasped each time he slammed himself into her, setting a brutal pace. He repeatedly hammered his cock deep inside her, his pace increasing quickly.

This was what he needed. He needed to make her his. He needed to feel her life beneath him.

"Don't move your hands." His order shocked her, but she listened. One hand gripped her hip tightly and the other tangled in her hair, pulling her head back. His cock continued slamming into her, now as fast as he was capable of. She felt his balls draw up and he groaned loudly, his hand tightening in her hair.

"Emily..."

She knew what he was asking before he'd even said it:

"I'm on the pill."

Hearing her response, he slammed himself into her as hard as he physically could one, two, three times. On the fourth thrust, he buried his cock deep in her throbbing pussy as ropes of cum exploded from him, flooding her body. Leaving himself inside of her, he lay forward, resting on her back, his cock still achingly hard inside of her.

"Are you okay?" His breath was hot against her ear as his hands drew soothing circles on her shoulders and upper back.

"Yes." Cheek pressed against the cool marble counter top, her voice was quiet and her breathing labored.

"What do you say I pleasure you? Up for Round Two?"

"Always."


	2. Breaking A Record

"How do you feel?" Aaron slipped his cock out of the younger woman and moved back from her, pulling his boxers back on. Noticing she hadn't moved in his absence, he frowned and moved back to her side, his hand resting on her lower back, "Em?"

"I feel thoroughly fucked." Laughing quietly, she pushed herself up, wrapping her arms around herself. The cool room raised goosebumps across her pale skin without Aaron's body heat to warm her.

"Are you sure you're up to more?" He picked up his suit jacket from where she'd dropped it and wrapped it around her before pulling him against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "And did you forget to pay your heat bill or something?"

"Positive. You promised to make me forget my name, remember? The thermostat is upstairs and I was too lazy to go turn it up earlier." Inhaling deeply, she smiled and padded upstairs, enjoying the soreness already beginning to set in. She'd remember that for a while. Her body would remind her every time she moved. He moved silently after her, catching her halfway up the stairs and seizing her around her waist, throwing her body over his shoulder and carrying her the rest of the way.

"I think I'll take my time with you, if that's alright." Moving down the hall, he pushed open the door he remembered lead to Emily's bedroom.

"Only if I can have the day off tomorrow." She twisted in his grasp, trying to get down, to no avail.

"I can arrange that." Moving across her bedroom, Aaron dropped the pale woman onto her bed, pulling his suit jacket from her body, exposing every inch of her alabaster skin, "Lay on your back, Em."

She did as he instructed her, her eyes never leaving his as she laid back, her raven hair spilling across the pillow. He saw the desire in her eyes, saw the way they darkened from brown to black when he knelt beside her. Gently parting her long muscled legs, he moved between them, standing on his hands and knees above her. She trembled beneath him, bodily need overriding her mind. Dropping his head, Aaron claimed her bruised lips, sliding his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Opening her mouth slightly, Emily teased his tongue eagerly, her arms coming to wrap around his neck. He kissed her deeply, his hand sliding up her pale side to cup her right breast in his head. Sliding his thumb over her hard nipple, he smiled when she gasped, squirming underneath him. He pressed kisses down her neck and between her breasts to her bellybutton, issuing a series of quiet whimpers from the pale brunette beneath him.

"You're such a tease." Sliding her hand through his hair, she smiled and tried to urge him to where she really needed him. But he shook her hand off and moved up her abdomen again. This time though, he deviated from his path to catch her left nipple between his lips. She gasped at the contact, closing her eyes. Taking her nipple into his mouth, Aaron swirled her tongue around the tip, letting his teeth graze the sensitive nub. She whimpered again beneath him, her hand holding the back of his neck. Carefully, Aaron took her nipple between his teeth and pulled away slightly, issuing a loud groan from the younger woman. Releasing her nipple, Aaron quickly repeated the treatment to her other nipple before looking up at her, meeting her black eyes.

"What do you want, Emily?" Smiling, Aaron kissed down her stomach slowly, never dropping her eyes.

"You." Her answer was simple, but that turned him on more. _Him_. She wanted _him._ With that, he laid between her legs, pressing soft kisses along the inside of her thighs. He was teasing her and she knew it. Slowly, painfully slow, he trailed his tongue along the inside of her thigh and across to her sensitive clitoris. He flicked his tongue against her clit roughly, drawing a series of incomprehensible whimpers and moans from Emily. Flattening his tongue against the sensitive nub, Aaron slid two fingers into her, working her pussy slowly.

"How many orgasms have you had in a row before, Em?" Curling his fingers inside of her, Aaron felt the rough spot inside her aching to be touched.

"J-just two." Shaking beneath him, Emily rolled her hips, trying to pleasure herself on Aaron's stilled hand.

"I think we can beat that." Smiling against her, Aaron sucked and licked around her clit as his hand pistoned into her waiting pussy, causing her to whimper and squirm beneath him desperately. His other hand pressed down on her lower abdomen, increasing her pleasure and her screams. He added another finger, continuing his brutal pace. His fingers curled into her g-spot as he forced his fingers into her.

"A-Aaron..."Desperate, Emily bucked her hips against him.

"Let it happen, Em." With that, he let his teeth scrape against her clit, biting her gently and sending her tumbling over the edge of her orgasm as three of his fingers nailed her g-spot at the same time. Emily screamed, her back arching off the bed and squirting onto the bed as he continued to pump her, slowing his pace as she began to calm back down. Smiling up at her, Aaron kissed her inner thigh and climbed back up her body.

"I didn't imagine you to be a squirter." Laughing quietly, he pressed his lips to Emily's.

"I wasn't until today." Her voice was quiet and he could tell she was tired.

"What's your name?" Aaron stroked his fingertips down her arm.

"Emily Prentiss." She smiled softly and wrapped her legs around his back. Reaching between them, Aaron discarded his boxers quickly and looked to her for approval, rubbing the head of his cock at her entrance. Emily nodded. Holding her eyes, the older man slowly pressed his cock into her, watching as her eyes widened. He was slow this time, gently moving himself in her.

"I'm not made of glass, Aaron. Please..."

Hearing her words, Aaron slammed his cock into her slowly. Each thrust brought a gasp from her lips with each thrust coming quicker and harder than the last. Balancing above her on one hand, Aaron rolled one nipple between his index finger and thumb as he thrust into her, issuing a loud whimper from Emily. A sheen of sweat covered her porcelain skin as she writhed beneath him, repeatedly being impaled on Aaron's large cock.

"Oh, fuck..." A moan ghosted across her lips and she braced herself against the older man's chest, feeling his muscles move beneath her hands as he drove into her. She felt the familiar tightness in her lower abdomen as her orgasm coiled tighter, ready to tear her apart. Feeling Emily stiffen beneath him, Aaron hooked is arm underneath her right thigh, pulling her leg upwards and allowing him to thrust deeper into her. Emily screamed quietly, feeling the head of his cock hit against her cervix, sending a mixture of pleasure and pain throughout her body.

"Cum for me, Em." His breath was hot against her shoulder as he spoke, planting a series of kisses along her sweaty shoulder. Looking up, he could see the need and desperation in her black eyes. Slamming his cock into her as hard and fast as he possibly could, Hotch sent her over the edge as a scream tore through her throat. Arching off the back sharply, she whimpered and squirmed beneath his unrelenting thrusts. Sensing her consciousness fading slightly, Aaron slowed his pace, moving slowly within her. She looked up at him, eyes dark with lust.

"What's your name?" He laughed breathily against her ear, his arms stroking soothing patterns along her arms.

"Emily." Smiling, Emily winked up at him and pressed her lips against his softly.

"You're not going to be able to walk normally for a week. Do you realize that?" Pulling his still hard cock from the beautiful woman, he wrapped his hands around her ankles and drug her towards the edge of the bed, issuing a confused yelp from Emily.

"We passed that point in the kitchen. I'll feel this for two, minimum."

"If it's less than a month, then I haven't done my job." Hotch's calloused hands pulled her up and bent her over the side of the bed. She didn't protest as he did, his hands rubbing down her back to squeeze her firm ass. Desperate to hear her moan again, Aaron wasted little time in spreading her long legs and positioning himself between them, thrusting his thick cock into her. He was rewarded by a soft scream, followed by a whimper. Feeling her tight pussy around his throbbing cock, he knew he wouldn't last long but he had to get her off at least once more.

"Fuck me, Aaron." Reading his mind, Emily gave him the permission he needed, moving her hips pointedly. Planting an open mouthed kiss between her shoulder blades, Hotch gripped her hip roughly. Before she had a chance to object, Aaron pulled entirely out of her before roughly thrusting back into her, knocking the air from her body. She still hadn't entirely recovered from her orgasm and she had to fight for breath as he began to move in her, setting a brutal pace. He gripped her roughly as he slammed his cock into her over and over, forcing her hot body around him. Balls slapping against her, Hotch groaned and let his head fall back as she began to squirm on his cock, clenching around him. One hand went to her shoulder, using her as leverage to slam into her harder. She whimpered his name quietly as he took her, pushing her past boundaries she thought she had. Slowing his pace briefly, Aaron pushed her legs farther apart, near a splits position, so his cock could thrust farther into her, slamming against her cervix with each rough thrust. She was screaming now with each thrust, feeling him pummeling her soaked pussy.

"Hold it, Emily." His request confused her, but she didn't have the capacity to think about anything outside of his cock destroying her tight pussy. His hand moved from her shoulder to wrap around her throat, pulling her upwards slightly so her body arched. He was surprised at her flexibility, but used that to his advantage, angling her body so his cock slammed into her g-spot with each thrust. Emily struggled to hold her orgasm, per his request, causing her to struggle against him. Her pussy clenched so tightly around his throbbing cock was enough to pull him over the edge. Slamming himself into her as hard as he physically could, he groaned as he shot his load into her. His hot cum exploding inside her was too much for Emily as her orgasm tore through her resolve as well as her entire body. She screamed loudly, thrashing against Aaron's hands. Holding her tightly, Aaron groaned as she squirted against his legs. He held her for a few minutes as she shook, her orgasm tearing through her body. Once she'd recovered, he slowly released her, letting her body fall limply against the bed.

"What's your name?" He whispered softly against her ear before scooping her up in his arms and laying her gently on her back.

Emily shrugged tiredly and offered Aaron a small smile.

"I'm not convinced." Raising his eyebrows, he pushed her legs apart and knelt between them, sliding his palm over her pussy slowly.

"A-Aaron, I don't... I can't take anymore." Looking down with tired eyes, Emily ran her fingers through his short hair.

"Try. I think you'll surprise yourself." Before she could respond, Aaron slid his index and middle fingers into her, curling up to find her g-spot. Emily whimpered, but didn't object. He held her eyes in his as his fingers worked her roughly, jerking his fingers into her g-spot repeatedly, his palm rubbing against her clit. Still heightened from her previous orgasms, it only took a minute before he could feel Emily tightening around his fingers. He'd watched her squirm under him all night and he couldn't get the image out of his mind. She was beautiful, especially when she was breathless from her orgasm. He needed to see her that way once more. Pressing his other hand firmly against her lower abdomen, Aaron moved his hand as hard and fast as he could, driving her quickly over the edge. Her juices squirted all over his arm and she screamed loudly, her breasts rising and falling rapidly as she gasped desperately for air. But he wasn't done with her. He didn't even hesitate, continuing his assault on her. Her screamed into a helpless whimper as he pressed harder against her lower abdomen and continued to assault her aching pussy. Her juices continued to flow out of her as she whimpered, her body barely moving from exhaustion.

"Aaron..." her voice was barely audible as she fought for breath. He could her the quiet plead in her voice. She was done. Moving slowly up her body, he laid beside her and wrapped one arm around her. She laid against him, her body limp from exhaustion. Breathing ragged, Emily listened to his heartbeat and tried to control her own to match it.

"Are you okay?" He looked down at her exhausted body, slick with sweat and cum. She was entirely limp, her limbs falling carelessly against the bed.

"Perfect." She offered him a tired smile and laid her head on his chest. Moments later, he felt her fall deep into sleep. He knew he should wake her and help her clean up, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was beautiful. Her raven black hair was tangled and fell haphazardly around her face. He'd come here, needing to see and feel her alive. He'd definitely gotten that.

* * *

 **A/N: From here forward, each chapter will be a one-shot unless otherwise noted. This is the first rated M writing I've done, so any feedback would be much appreciated! If you like what I've written, feel free to drop me a review! If there's something you'd like to see in an upcoming chapter, just let me know!**


End file.
